1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yard trash burner capable of effectively burning leaves, branches and other yard waste while preventing flying sparks and ashes that can create a fire hazard. The burner includes a wheeled frame with a handle structure to enable it to be easily moved to a desired position alongside of material to be burned. The burner includes a perforated top plate which serves as a spark arrester and also removes objectionable particulates which would be discharged into the atmosphere if an open fire was used to burn yard trash. The burner includes an external barrel rigidly affixed to the wheeled frame and provided with a removable inner burner spaced concentrically from the barrel and being constructed of perforated metal or screen material. The inner burner has open ends with the top end having an inverted channel shaped annular cover welded thereto which is rigidly affixed to the barrel in spaced relation to enable air to enter the space between the inner burner and barrel to feed air though the openings in the inner burner at any elevation. The cover includes a perforated plate forming a spark arrester, grate and filter and a structure to facilitate moving and retaining the plate in open position in order to load material into the inner burner. This structure enables combustion supporting air to move down between the outer barrel and perforated inner burner to supply combustion supporting air to the trash being burned at any elevation in the perforated inner burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of burners and incinerators have been provided to enable individual homeowners to burn trash or refuse. Individual homeowners frequently resort to open burning either on the ground or in a barrel-like container which creates a fire hazard due to flying sparks, hot ashes and the like. In addition, many jurisdictions have enacted legislation or ordinances prohibiting open burning of trash due to the fire hazard and discharge of pollutants into the atmosphere. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. Nos.: PA1 1,871,614 PA1 1,955,641 PA1 1,970,727 PA1 3,330,232 PA1 4,688,494
The above patents disclose various type of burners which basically include an enclosure to receive trash and enable combustion supporting air to enter the enclosure for the trash. The prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the disclosed invention including the arrangement of the outer barrel, wheeled frame and inner perforated burner to receive the trash being burned together with a perforated top plate serving as a spark arrester, grate and filter and a cover on the inner burner connected to the barrel in a manner to admit air into the space between the outer barrel and inner burner to support combustion at any elevation of trash in the inner burner.